It has been required that future networks for performing data communication achieve low-latency services for the purpose of enabling these future networks to be applied to vehicle-to-vehicle communications and road-vehicle communications (V2X) and the like and that the load of a core network be reduced for the purpose of enabling these future networks to transmit a large amount of data due to the spread of Machine to Machine (M2M) and Internet of Things (IoT). Of technologies for satisfying the requirements for these future networks, technologies regarding Mobile Edge Computing (MEC) have attracted attention. Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a network configuration and the like that uses the MEC.
Specifically, in the MEC, a server that provides a service is desirably arranged in the vicinity of a terminal held by a user. In order to achieve this arrangement, it has been proposed to arrange the server in the vicinity of a base station in a mobile communication system. By arranging the server in the vicinity of the radio base station to which the terminal is connected, it is expected to reduce the time required for the transmission between the terminal and the server (reduce the transmission delay). Further, by arranging the server in the vicinity of the base station, data can be directly transmitted (offloaded) from the base station to the server without passing the core network. Alternatively, data can be directly transmitted from the server to the base station without communicating through the core network. Accordingly, the amount of traffic flowing into the core network can be reduced, whereby it is expected to reduce the load of the core network.